


Sugary Diaster

by Somuchfluff



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off of Kitchen Nightmares, Lots 'o bad, M/M, Short Chapters, The children older than at least 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchfluff/pseuds/Somuchfluff
Summary: Robbie Rotten, a world renowned baker,  has gotten a urgent letter from the man Sportacus. Sportacus had told him that his little shop had little to no business and needed help fast.Once Robbie gets there he's in for a big surprise.





	Sugary Diaster

Robbie Rotten drove into a small, tidy parking lot. 'Could fit three cars in here,' Robbie thought as he exited the car door. 

Sunlight shine down from the cloud streaked sky. The scent of flowers drifted through the air and it was making the man with purple and blue striped suit feel ill.

Robbie regained his posture and headed for the building in front of the lot. The building was the color of cream with blue and pink scattered about the exterior. The roof was a dull green, making it clash with the other colors.

The raven-haired man climbed the steps that lead to the shop. He'd been told it was a yogurt shop, though didn't specify what ingredients they used. It was typical of restaurant owners not giving him the meals, so he was used to it.

Robbie entered the building with the door ringing it's bell, signaling the man was there.

A muscley, young man, around his 30s walked out from the counter, cheerfully greeting Robbie. "Hello, Robbie Rotten! I'm so glad you're here!"

Robbie was slightly appalled from the smells of fruit and flowers but didn't mention it, "Yes, yes. Now, are you Sportacus?"

The man nodded, "Yes, I am." He said this with flourish, as if he was meeting royalty.

'Pffft, as if,' Robbie Rotten scowled to himself. "Now, bring me to a table," the taller man stated.

Sportacus nodded hastily and went to get, well what Robbie supposed, the waiter.

The blue adorned man came back with a spunky girl with bright pink hair. "Take Rotten to a table, Stephanie."

The girl Stephanie nodded and grabbed a menu, "This way."

'Fancy for a yogurt shop,' mused Robbie as he was brought to a table next to a large window. The sunlight filtered in the whole shop, so this big of a window was completely unnecessary.

Stephanie placed down the menu in front of the lean man. "Anything to drink?" She asked while grabbing notes and a pen. 

"Just water," Robbie answered. He was starting to dread that if the yogurt shop had fruit in it, he was throw up right there. He had too much of a reputation to uphold, so he might have to leave.

Stephanie brought his water and he was left to ponder about why this shop didn't have many customers. He had barely any knowledge of why, so he couldn't judge at the moment.

Robbie Rotten shrugged, picking up the menu. Finding out he was right about the fruit, he stuck out his tongue discretely in disgust then shoved it back in his mouth before Stephanie could see when she can back.

"Anything you'd like?"

Robbie decided that giving this shop a chance would be better than nothing so he looked at the menu for a second then thoughts fruit parfait would be a lot less worse than the other options on the menu.

'Who would eat a dragon fruit smoothie?' Robbie snorted in disgust.

"Something wrong sir?" Stephanie asked.

Robbie shook his head, "No. May I have a fruit parfait?"

The bubbly girl nodded, scribbling it down in her notes, "Coming right up." She left with big, confident strides.

Robbie sighed, ringing his fingers on the table as he waited. 

He had probably waited thirty minutes before he received the cheap parfait. He went to take a taste of it but stopped himself to stare at the fruit. It looked like it was moving.

Robbie plucked the huge cherry where he had seen the wiggling and opened it up.

Inside was a tiny little fairy, no bigger than a bee. He shrieked and fell backwards from his chair, not expecting a mythical creature inside his food. 

Stephanie came running over to Robbie and saw what was in the cherry, "Oh. That's just Jives."

"Jives?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Wanted to do something other than Tomtord.  
> Also, sorry for short chapters, I'm not very patient lol.


End file.
